The Final Battle
by Bobsayshello
Summary: My take on what happens in the final battle in BoO. PERCABETH Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**P  
E  
R  
C  
Y  
**  
I swung my sword through the final monster. Many of my friends were exhausted, whereas I felt like I had just woken up from a long nap. I could feel my blood pounding through my veins. Things were not looking good; all of the seven were exhausted, along with the gods. Although there were no more monsters, five of the giants remained, and Gaea was still at her full strength.

Jason and Zeus were fighting Porphyrion, but they were losing badly. The giant king swatted Zeus aside and plunged his spear at Jason. The son of Jupiter tried to shoot lightning at the spear, but it just absorbed the charge.

I ran full speed at Jason and pushed him out of the way, the spear hitting empty air. "Enough games Porphyrion! I challenge you directly to a battle!" I roared. The giant laughed, "You are not worthy of my time puny demigod! I shall let my younger brothers' deal with you!" At least 500 Earthborn sprung out of the ground. On the bright side, while Porphyrion and I were exchanging threats, the other gods and demigods managed to kill the other four giants.

502 uglies to take care of, the 500 Earthborn, Porphyrion, and Gaea. "Annabeth, Athena," I yelled, "try to take out Porphyrion! You guys are our next best bet! Piper, Aphrodite, try to charm speak as many as you can! Leo, Hephaestus, burn as many as you can. The rest of you, try to attack from behind! Got it?" everyone nodded. "Good." I nodded, "Attack!"

We charged the same time as the Earthborn. I could see Leo give a wicked grin and burst into flames, "FLAME ON!" he yelled. Hephaestus smiled and did the same thing as his son. Piper started to charm speak the Earthborn into thinking we weren't the enemies. They looked confused and started to attack each other. Aphrodite had knelt down and was trying to charm speak Gaea into taking them back.

Jason and Zeus were shooting lightning at the Earthborn. Artemis and the Hunters were shooting arrows into the crowd. Thalia was charging her arrows with electricity and shooting them, causing an extra painful death for the Earthborn. I winced in sympathy.

The battle seemed to be going well; soon there were only about 100 Earthborn. I looked over to Athena and Annabeth to see how they were doing. It was not going well; Athena had been struck by lightning and had crumpled to the ground. Annabeth was the only one left fighting, and she was fighting the giant king with a dagger.

Porphyrion laughed a cruel hard laugh and shot a bolt of lightning at her. Silence filled the battlefield. I broke it, "NO!"

**A  
N  
N  
A  
B  
E  
T  
H  
**  
I saw the lightning coming at me in slow motion. What I thought would be my final thought was: _I never told him I loved him_. I heard a voice say, "NO!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw something sprinting over to me. I felt myself go weightless and I hit the hard ground.

I heard a bloodcurdling scream, then let loose a scream myself. Percy let out that scream; he took the lightning bolt for me. He was blown back at least 10 feet and hit a rock wall. Percy was buried underneath a pile of rubble.

It was too cruel; he was killed by a lightning bolt, something his uncle had so often threatened him with. Porphyrion laughed, "You fought hard little demigods, but every hero must fall." We could feel the earth under us shaking, probably Gaea laughing as well.

The pile of rubble burst. "Don't be so sure of that!" I turned around and I could feel my jaw drop, it was Percy.

His eyes were glowing, the color of the ocean on a stormy day. He had an aura around him, so dark it looked black. I heard Porphyrion mumble behind me, "But, it's not possible." Percy gave a wicked grin, "Oh Porphyrion, but it is."

Almost at the speed of light, Percy charged the giant king. Slash. Dodge. Roll. Repeat. The same pattern over and over again. Porphyrion couldn't keep up. Not even a minute later Porphyrion was on the ground with Riptide at his throat. "But how?" the giant king spluttered. "You want to know how? Love." Percy plunged Riptide through Porphyrion's neck.

Percy jumped off the giant and walked to the earth. He plunged Riptide in the earth, "Game over Gaea." A bloodcurdling scream shook the earth. The Giant War was over.


End file.
